The Lost Prince
by DragonDawn18
Summary: Kai keeps having the same nightmare, but what happens when he has to go on a journey to discover his past when even Sensei can't help him? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanna thank anybody and everybody for reading my story! This is my first FanFic, and I hope you guys like it! Please review! They mean a lot to me. :D FYI, this story takes place when Lloyd is older :)**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

**Kai's POV**

_"My prince! Return to us! Come back….." The dragon-like demon creatures chased me, crying out in their ghostly voices, calling for me. I ran through layers of dense, never-ending forest, but they were quick; swift on their feet. They soon surrounded me, screaming like chalk scraping against a chalkboard, "SAVE US!" They pushed me to the ground, surrounding me. I cried out for help, but no one came. One of the demons wrapped its scaly, serpent hands around my neck, and flicked its tongue at me. I tried to call out for help, but the monster tightened its grip, and dug its claws into my neck. I screamed out in pain, but it continued to suffocate me. "Protect Ussssssss"._

My eyes snapped open, and I gasped for breath and started panting. I glanced around, and I saw the other four ninja sleeping peacefully around me. That was the third night in a row that I'd had that same nightmare. I pondered what it meant, but I was clueless. I laid back down onto my bed, and closed my eyes, deciding what to do. Finally, I drifted off to sleep, knowing that I would tell Sensei about it tomorrow.

After several painful hours of sleep, dawn finally came. Quickly glancing at the others to make sure they were sleeping, I crept out of the room, careful not to make a sound. As I entered the kitchen, I glanced at the clock: _6:45, _the others would be getting up soon. I walked up onto the deck of the Bounty, and I watched the world below me. I didn't know why, but the dreams had gotten to me. I didn't submit to fear easily, but these worried me. "Pssh," I whispered to myself, "I'm afraid of stupid _dreams!_"

"I see someone is up early today." I heard someone say behind me. I whirled around to see that it was Sensei.

"Oh, ….yeah, Sensei can I talk to you 'bout something?" I asked him, trying to engage in a conversation.

"Of course. Come with me." I followed him into the privacy of his room, and I sat down on a chair across from him.

"Please tell me what has be bothering you the past few days." He told me, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Well, I keep having this weird dream." I started, and Sensei nodded for me to continue. "In it, these dragon-like demon creatures are chasing me, telling me that I need to protect them. And… and then this tall dark colored out suffocates me." I paused for a moment before continuing, "I know it doesn't seem that weird but it makes me feel really uncomfortable, and I can't seem to let it go."

I waited for Sensei to come up with a conclusion. Finally after what seemed like forever, he looked me in the eyes.

"I'm afraid that I cannot lead you in this. This is part of a much larger destiny that you must reach without my guidance."

That's NOT the answer I was hoping for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! OMG Thank you for your reviews! I'll try to keep the updates comin! :D **

**Cole's POV**

I woke up from the midst of a peaceful dream, when I noticed that Kai wasn't in his bed. I noticed that Zane was eyeballing Kai's empty bed as well.

"Where do you think he went?" I asked him.

Just then, Kai walked into the room, knocking me over with the door. "Sorry. I didn't think you'd be standing in front of the door." He said, helping me up.

"It's fine." I told him "Bu…

Jay who had just woken up as well cut me off. "And where've you been?"

"I-I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to ask Sensei something." He replied, but he lacked his usual ego.

"Okay, well it's my turn to make breakfast, soo…." I started, while Jay cut me off AGAIN.

"Noooooooo! I volunteer Zane to cook!" Jay shouted, waking up Lloyd who had been sleeping the whole time.

Lloyd moaned and climbed down from his bunk, clueless of the conversation that had been going on. "Somebody go cook! I'm starving over here!"

Finally, after several shouting matches, Zane made us pancakes. I was disappointed that I didn't get to cook, but I figured that I'd just make lunch or dinner instead. After the pancakes were finished, we hurried out onto the deck to train. Ever since Kai ran into me, he's been acting really distant. I don't understand why.

I walked over to a closet and got us some training dummies out to warm up. The dummies didn't even last a second. Kai Ripped his in two with his elemental fire sword, Zane froze his, and Jay's looked like it had been hit by lightning. While I put the dummies away, I realized that Kai's eyes had a hint of red in them. He seemed to be glaring at me. I shook my head. It must be my imagination.

**Kai's POV**

All I had done so far was beat up a dummy, but I felt sick. I had this sudden sensation to attack everyone. When we did one on one, I sat back and watched Zane and Jay have at it. Zane froze the lightning ninja in his tracks, trapping him. It was an easy win for Zane. Next it was me and Cole, I walked forward and whirled my sword around as a threat. Cole grabbed his scythe and charged, but I dashed to the side with speed I'd never had before. Cole had a shocked expression on his face, but he soon got over it and lunged at me. Instinctively, I reached out my hand and I grabbed Cole around his collar, and I flung him. He flung over the side of the boat, and plummeted down into the ocean below.

"Kai… WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Jay shouted at me. I looked down sadly. What had I done?

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update later today or tomorrow! I won't leave you hanging! Shout-outs: PowerinPink and kokokringles! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Everyone who reviewed one my FanFic! I'll try to update 1-3 times a day! If you have time visit my profile and take my poll! Thank you so much reviewers and readers!**

**Chapter 3: Hatred**

**Jay's POV**

My mind was racing. Kai had taken training WAY too seriously. I walked over to him and I slapped him in the face. He flinched when I hit him, but I didn't care. "You IDIOT!" I shouted at him, completely losing all control over my temper.

Zane placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Jay calm down. We need to find Cole before it's too late." I nodded in agreement before turning to Kai.

"I'm not done with you yet." I stormed off the deck, following Zane into the bridge.

**Kai's POV**

What have I done? I could've KILLED Cole. What had happened to me? When I threw Cole off of the boat, I didn't, couldn't control myself. A silent tear slid down my cheek as I walked into our bedroom. I plopped down onto the bed. _Cole is probably dead, and it's all my fault. _Worse, Jay is gonna kill me, and I might end up killing him too. _Why does my life suck all of a sudden?_

**Zane's POV**

I quickly ran into the bridge, where Nya and Sensei were talking, they both turned towards me when I ran in.

"Guys, Kai threw Cole off of the ship and he landed somewhere in the ocean!"

Nya gasped and ran to the controls. She quickly grabbed the wheel and steered us down towards the ocean until we were hovering a few feet above it. "I don't wanna drop the anchor, in case it hits Cole. Somebody take some rope and lower Zane down so he can look around.

I nodded in agreement and we ran to the deck. Jay grabbed some rope and tied it to the Bounty. I slid down the rope and dove into the ocean. I could see Cole swimming a few feet away. I quickly swam towards him.

"Zane! Oh am I glad to see you!" he said as I led him back to the Bounty.

I smiled. "I feel the same way brother."

We soon got to the rope and started to climb it. When we got onto the deck, Jay gave Cole a hug. "I'm so glad your okay!" Jay said a broad smile on his face.

"I'm glad to be back too. Where's Kai?" Cole asked, "I need to speak with him."

Jay looked down sadly. "He's in our room; I kinda got really mad at him. He's really upset."

"Oh. Ok." Cole said before heading into our room to speak with Kai.

**Cole's POV**

I headed for our room. I needed an explanation. I opened the door and walked in, finding Kai looking out of the window. I jumped when he suddenly spoke.

"Cole… I'm really sorry. I really don't know what happened." He kept his eyes locked on whatever he was staring at outside.

**Kai's POV**

In the midst of my misery, I had gotten up and stared out of the single window in the room. Suddenly, I had a feeling in my gut that told me that Cole was behind me. I didn't turn around, but somehow I knew he was there. I was starting to feel like Zane, with his "Sixth Sense". I immediately apologized for throwing him off of the boat.

"Kai, it's okay really, but ... How did you know that it was me?" He asked me, walking up to me. I turned to face him.

"I really don't know Cole. I really don't know anything. I feel like I can't control myself all the time. What's happening to me?"

**Shout-out time! PowerinPink, kokokringles, ninjago1019, and Zanewalker! Also my readers who don't review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much reviewers! I have to go to school :( but i'll try to post chapters in the morning and the evening for ya! **

**Oh and btw I dont own Ninjago in case you were wonderin XD**

**Chapter 4: Alone**

**Kai's POV**

_It's been two weeks since the incident, but I still feel horrible for it. My eyes are now a complete blood red, and they look pure mean, even if I am severely depressed. Cole has forgiven me, but Jay is still raging on about it. I've given up training altogether, for their sake and for mine. I really don't know what's happening, but I'm going to find out._

I stood in the kitchen, watching the others train from the window. I hadn't fought something in so long, and my instincts to fight were killing me. I turned away from the window and made myself a cup of coffee. I just need to take my mind off things for a while. I took my coffee into our bedroom to rest.

The Bounty was flying around all of Ninjago in a huge circle, passing over the dark island and then back over the mainland of Ninjago again. I wanted to get off this boat, and discover who I was. I didn't think that I could figure out much here. I wanted to leave.

I started rummaging through some things in our room, packing now so that the others wouldn't notice. When I got to the bottom of the drawer, I found a note.

_Dear Kai, _

_I know of your feelings and I understand what you're going through. I believe the best thing for you to do is to get some fresh air and get off of the Bounty for a few days. However, I do recommend going to the dark Island. I hear that it is a pleasant place with the stone army gone. And yes, I know you are/were packing, so please continue to do so. Don't worry about what the others will think. I'll take care of that._

_Sincerely, Sensei _

Attached to the note was a small coin made of gold. I picked it up and put it in my pocket for safe keeping. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and I headed for Sensei's room. At least I had somewhere to go now.

"Kai, we will be arriving in five minutes." He said when I walked into his room.

"But how will I leave without the others noticing?" I asked him.

"Jump off of the Bounty."

"Are you going to lower it?"

"No."

I was shocked. Did Sensei want me to get myself killed? The Bounty was almost a mile in the air; I could never land a jump like that. "Are you sure Sensei?"

"Do you trust me?"

He made a good point; I do trust Sensei more than any of the others. "Yes Sensei."

"Good now go, I'll call the others in and they won't notice." I was alone on the deck. I walked up to the edge of the Bounty, and I jumped off the edge, plummeting down into the dense jungle below.

I hope Sensei was right.

**Cliffhanger! You can expect a new chapter later in the day depending on what time zone ur in. Shout-outs to my reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Another chapter for ya! :D Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Chapter 5: What Now?**

**Kai's POV**

I watched the ground inch closer and closer to me every second. I prayed that Sensei had been right and that I hadn't made a death wish. I let my instincts that I had been fighting all along kick in, and I found myself turning around mid-air, so that my feet pointed downwards instead of my back. As I reached a layer of trees, I reached out and grabbed a thick branch. Using the branch as support I jumped down and landed on the soft dirt below.

I was alive. I was alive. I looked up, and I watched the Bounty start to fly away. A petite figure in red ran out onto the deck, and searched the ground for something. _Nya was searching for me._

**Nya's POV**

I stood back in the shadows and watched as Sensei called the others inside to speak with them about something. I shrank back as Kai ran out right in front of me, a backpack on his shoulder and a note in his hand. He glanced back, not wanting the others to see what he was doing. Then, he took a deep breath, and he jumped off of the Bounty.

I gasped. _Kai, what are you doing?! _When he jumped, he had lost his grip on the scroll he was holding, and it drifted soundlessly onto the deck of the Bounty. I quickly picked it up and read it, not wanting the others to notice me. I ran to the side of the deck and screamed for Kai, praying that he was okay. Tears streamed down my cheek as the Bounty started to fly away, abandoning Kai on the island. I fell to my knees on the deck of the Bounty, the note laying open on the ground in front of me.

Just then the others came running out onto the deck, probably to make sure that I was okay.

"Nya!" Jay shouted, running up to me and kneeling besides me. "What happened?! Are you hurt?"

I could barely answer him, "K-Kai…. … He-He…" I burst into tears again and hugged Jay, who immediately hugged back.

"What did Kai do to you?"

"No.. He's .. gone. He …. He jumped."

Cole and Zane suddenly came forward.

"Kai jumped off of the Bounty?" Cole asked, his voice full of worry.

I nodded. "Sensei was in on it too. Here." I handed Cole the note on the scroll, and he started to read it. Then he handed it to Zane who read it and handed it to Jay.

"There must be an explanation for all of this. Sensei wouldn't tell Kai to jump off of a boat unless there was a reason to do so." Zane said firmly. He trusted Sensei more than anyone else in the world. He wouldn't tell Kai to commit suicide.

**Kai's POV**

I watched as the Bounty became a tiny spec in the distance, until it was too far away to see. As my mind floated back into reality, my hands started to burn. I glanced down at them to find that my palms were scraped up and covered with blood from grabbing the branch. I sighed and wiped the blood off onto a tall, leafy plant. I noticed that I had lost the note from Sensei during my fall. I looked up to find that it was getting slightly dark out. I decided to head for the only structure that I knew of on the Dark Island: The Temple of Light.

**Thanks to my reviewers and readers! Here's a question for this chapter: ****_What would be a good, evil snake king name (Besides the ones used in Ninjago!) Thanks!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter yay XD Thanks Wafflegirl0304 for the name ****_Banthorra!_**

**Chapter 6: King of Snakes**

**No one's POV**

The purple Anacondrai general slithered across the cold stone floor, his pink eyes scanning the surrounding darkness. He flicked his tongue as he continued to head for the forgotten chamber. He quickly pushed open a slim panel, unseen in the dark from prying eyes. He slipped noiselessly inside, silently closing the panel behind him.

"Your late, Pythor." The grey serpentine hissed at him, flicking her tongue in disapproval.

"Oh I ran into a little … trouble might I call it. I need to speak with him Banthorra. It's urgent." He replied sending her a glare.

"Humph. Do as you please." She slithered across the room to the other side, the gemstone patterns on her back gleaming in the dim light until she was out of sight.

Pythor rolled his eyes and continued towards a pair of large marble doors, a wasted effort to make them for a temporary underground fortress. He knocked on the door before entering. The room before him was just as dark as the first chamber, if not darker. After letting his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness, he slithered towards a large obsidian throne in the back on the room. A pair of red eyes illuminated the darkness around the throne, showing the outline of the great king. Pythor quickly bowed down before his superior leader, showing all due respect.

"Rise and speak Pythor." He commanded, his dark form hidden in the darkness of the room. The snake king was a mysterious and ghostly figure. He kept the entire fortress dark, and his true form was unknown. It was not quite sure how he came to power, but he crushed all who stood in his way. Pythor, being second in command had no intent of other throwing him, for that would be suicide.

"The prince has been identified. He is currently on the dark island." Pythor looked into his superior's red glowing eyes. His glare alone struck fear into anyone who was brave enough to gaze up at them.

"Does he know how to use his powers?"

"No my lord, but he is on the verge of discovering."

"Send men. I want him brought to me. Do whatever it takes." He paused for a moment and added with a growl "And kill anyone he interacts with."

Pythor bowed his head and retreated out of the room, ready to fulfill his master's commands.

Banthorra returned from a room off to the side, and was waiting for him outside, wanting to hear what he had been going on about.

"Well?" She demanded as the Anacondrai slithered out of the room. "What is _so urgent_?"

"I thought you didn't care. But anyway, the prince has been found and I have orders to retrieve him. Now if you don't mind I must be on my way." He sneered at her and started out of the room.

"Well actually I _Do _care. I am equal to you am I not? I am coming with you." She added firmly, following him out of the room and into the blinding light of the Lost City of Ouroboros.

"Fine. Do what you want." He said, slithering up to a group of soldier and told them his orders. One of the Hypnobrai warriors in the group ran off and returned with several others and a large group was formed. Pythor chuckled his menacing laugh. This was going to be good.

**Thanks reviewers and readers! I'll try to get a new chapter up soon. Soo... Who do you want to hear about next? Kai in The Temple of Light, Nya and the ninja on the Bounty, or more about the serpantine and their plot? please let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Really sorry for the late update! I had reports to do :( Anyway this chapter is about Kai and the Ninja on the Bounty! :)**

**Chapter 7: Who are you?**

**Kai's POV**

I looked up at the slowly setting sun, and I took off for the temple. I remembered its location exactly; it was one of those things in life that just stuck in your brain. As I neared the base of the mountain, I reached a large clearing, an offset to the dense surrounding jungle. I remembered this spot too well. Our drill/car whatever you call it was still lying in a heap on the ground, slowly falling apart. I walked over to it and looked into the dirt stained window. In it I saw my reflection, but I didn't see myself.

I saw someone different. A contrast to who I was, or at least who I thought I was. I had only been alone a little less than an hour, and already I seemed to be forgetting who I was. I looked hard into my reflection's piercing red eyes. _Who are you?_

I stood, a statue lost in time, staring at my reflection, as if I was pulled by some hypnotizing power, looking against my own will. The more I looked into its eyes, the more I wanted to run away. I wanted to scream, get away from this monster that haunted me. The monster, concealed for years somewhere, deep inside of me, was rising. It fought to take control of my body, changing me little at a time, until finally it consumed me entirely.

I shouted something, a random word, that at the time had no apparent meaning. I didn't even know if it was a word. It escaped my lips, but during the split second that the word echoed in my ears, I pulled my gaze away, sending myself crashing down into the ground. I lied on the ground, completely motionless. A tear escaped my closing eyes. I wanted to kill this- this monster inside of me, and go back to the way things were before. Normal.

I opened my eyes and sat up, careful not to look at the glass. I didn't know how much time had passed, but I figured it had been awhile. I saw that the sun had disappeared completely, replaced by the silvery glow of the moon. I rose to my feet and I continued to the temple. As I reached the base of the mountain, I found that the smaller version of Nya's Samurai suit was still at the base of the mountain from the first time we were on the island. I climbed inside of the red robotic suit and powered it up, and it sprang to life. I wrapped my hands around the leather coated levers and I pulled them, making the robot's legs move to my commands. I turned around and started up the mountain, soon arriving at the top.

I let out a sigh of relief as I hoped out of the suit and walked towards the entrance to the temple. The door opened with a slight creak, revealing the dusty room within. I smiled remembering when we had gotten our powers here. Though it happened only a little less than two weeks ago, it was starting to feel like it had happened years ago, or that it had never even happened at all.

I pushed the thought from my mind as my gaze fell upon the pictures on the wall, all of our adventures that we had. It was like looking into a photo album. I looked up to see the large bell, and I looked around to see the four elemental symbols: _Ice, earth, lightning, and fire._ I walked over to the fire one, and knelt beside it, gently brushing away the dust with my sleeve. I looked into the center of the flaming symbol, and I saw a small intent, like a piece had broken off of it.

I stared at the indentation with growing interest. I had seen that mark before. Somewhere. I rummaged through my mind, trying to figure out what it was. Finally, with an unintentional gasp, I dug my hand into my pocket, removing the small golden coin Sensei had given me. I carefully placed the coin into the indentation, my heart thundering in my chest. It fit perfectly. My eyes widened as the coin spun around in a small circle and shot a beam of light at the bell.

The light bounced off of the bell like a mirror, and continued bouncing off all of the walls until coming to rest at a blank spot on the wall. The place shook, and the wall slowly but steadily receded into the ground, revealing a small tunnel. The instinctive part of me urged me into the tunnel, leaving me no choice but to obey it. I slowly walked into the darkness, unaware of the secrets that I'd find there.

**Nya's POV**

I stood back, hugging Jay tightly as we watched Cole pound on Sensei's door. After I thoroughly explained what I saw to the others, we had immediately gone to speak with Sensei. Zane had a strong sense that Sensei would never tell Kai to do anything of that sort, but the rest of us weren't sure. Lloyd had joined us too, and he stood impatiently outside Sensei's door with us.

Finally, Sensei opened the door. "Is something the matter?" he asked, staring into Cole's angry yet concerned eyes.

"Yes Sensei. Something IS the matter." Cole said with much difficulty, trying very hard to keep a calm tone.

Zane, who had been looking at Cole as he spoke, chimed in. "Sensei, Nya has informed us that Kai has abandoned the Bounty, and that you told him to do so. Is this true?"

Sensei waited a moment, as if he was pondering a move in a chess game. Then he sighed. "Yes Zane. It is true. But it is for his own good, and I assure you that you will be seeing him again soon. Please don't worry over him. I promise that it will all make sense soon."

The five of us stared at Sensei as if he had just said to commit suicide. I tightened my grip around Jay. We won't give up.

**Longest chapter yet! :D Sorry for no serpentine! I promise the next chapter will be all about them getting Kai :D thanks to everybody reading this note! You all rock!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys I am soo sorry for late update! So here's a nice long, action, mystery packed chapter! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! :)**

**Chapter 8: The Other Side of Me**

**Pythor's POV**

"Sooo Pythor," how do you plan to stop him?" Skales asked me, flicking his tongue. "Silence. I have the perfect plan. Do not question me." I snapped at him, glaring at him with my fluorescent pink eyes. He bowed his head in submission to my words. Banthorra slithered up to us, a scroll in her arms. The other serpentine eyed it suspiciously, but she took no notice. She thrust it into my arms and I unrolled it, revealing an old legend. Depicted on the scroll was a giant red dragon, fighting a giant, green snake, similar to that of the great devourer.

The red dragon had a small golden form on its back, hurling golden balls of light at the opposing snakes. Anger filled my mind, and I ripped the scroll in pieces, dropping them onto the ground, allowing them to be swept away by the sand. "This means nothing! We will defeat them. Nothing will stand in our way. Now, Skales, wait here. Banthorra and I have, a little... _Package_ to retrieve." I smirked. Skales bowed his head and turned to command his army. Banthorra slithered closer to my side and hissed in my ear. "We mustn't keep them waiting. We have princess to steal."

**Kai's POV**

I walked down into the slim, dark passageway, allowing my instinct to guide me. The dark passageway turned several times, and before long I lost all sense of direction. My eyes had seemed to adjust to the faint light, allowing me to see. Two weeks ago I would have wondered why I could see as well as I did. But now, I didn't even notice. Nothing seemed weird now. Finally, soon after I had lost track of how long I had been walking, the tunnel widened into a circular room, with torches lining the walls. It looked like a medieval dungeon. The stone floor was painted with a large, red dragon symbol. It seemed to stir an unknown memory when I looked at, but I couldn't put a finger on it. The back wall had a shield and what looked like a sword hilt hanging on the wall, accompanied by a complete set of armor. I walked over to the armor and picked it up, examining the interesting design.

The helmet looked that of a dragon head, with its snout coming out like a visor. The breastplate had a long black cape with the same symbol, and it was made of some kind of black metal. A pair of boots lied on the floor, a matching set to the rest of the red and black armor. I set the helmet back down and I continued to look around this room I had found. I noticed a small scroll lying on the ground next to the boots. I picked it up and rolled it open. On the scroll was a drawing of a red dragon, fighting what looked like the great devourer. On the dragon's back was a small golden figure that I immediately identified as Lloyd. Maybe this was another prophecy to fulfill. I looked into the dragon's eyes, and I fell to my knees.

Looking at that eye was like looking through an open door. Visions flooded my head, and my vision grew cloudy until I couldn't see anymore.

_I opened my eyes, and I found myself in the middle of a large, throne room type room. I looked up to see a man with dark brown hair and red piercing eyes. He was knelling, talking to two young children. The one of the left had short, dark brown hair like the man's, and she looked familiar. Next to her stood a boy, slightly older with lighter brown hair put up in points like… like… mine. I watched as the man spoke softly to them. I didn't hear him clearly, but he said something about a war and how this was the last time they were ever going to see him. Then he stood up and led them into another room. I quickly hurried after them, careful not to make a sound. He led them into a small room, with nothing in it. It was an empty room, and it looked like a room in a new house that hasn't been decorated yet. In here I could hear him clearly, and I listened with growing interest. "Oh my beloved children. It pains me to send you into the land of the mortals, but I must. You won't remember me when you arrive." The man pulled his children into a tight embrace, and finally when he had to let go, he said his final words. "You must return one day and save us from the dreaded snake king. He will destroy everything we know. You must leave, and survive." He turned to the boy. "You will lead our troops into battle, and you will defeat him. But promise me that you will always protect your sister. Good bye my children."_

My eyes snapped open, and I felt cold stone floor beneath me. I sat up, to find myself lying in the middle of the floor. It all made sense now. The red eyes, the instincts, the coin, the hidden passageway, the armor, everything. It made sense. I had found the other side of me. I was Kai, the Prince of Dragons.

**Nya's POV**

After being let down by sensei, we retreated into the game room and plopped down onto the bean bag chairs.

"What now?" Cole asked, looking at all of us hoping someone would reply.

"If my calculations are correct, we should be arriving at the dark island again in 6.8765 minutes." Zane stated calmly. We all looked at him, and I had the tiniest spec of hope.

"Well then I guess we-"He started, but he stopped suddenly. "Did any of you hear that?" He asked, quickly glancing around the room like he knew something was there.

"Jay, what is it?" I asked, worry filling my mind.

Suddenly, I felt sturdy arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into the shadows. I watched a giant purple snake pounce out of the shadows and onto Jay, tackling him to the ground before he could get to me. I tried to scream, but hands covered my mouth as I was thrust into a sack.

I struggled to get free, but the bag was strong and held back against my futile squirming. I heard hissing every once in a while, and I knew that I had been captured by some kind of serpentine. I finally gave up fighting and waited as my kidnappers took me to where ever they wanted me to go. Finally, I was roughly yanked out of the bag and thrust onto the ground. I sat up to find that I was in a small clearing, on… the dark island. I turned and saw Pythor, and a grey serpentine general that I didn't know.

The grey serpentine smirked and pulled out two daggers and held them to my throat. It hissed in my ear. "Where's your brother when you need him to protect you?" The higher pitched voice revealed that the snake was a she, but they wanted something with Kai, and they were using me as bait to get him. Suddenly, a loud, ear piercing roar echoed across the island. The female serpentine smiled evilly. "There he is now." Something was very wrong here.

**Kai's POV**

My head shot upwards and anger filled my veins. Something or someone was hurting my sister. This whole "sensing" thing was actually coming in handy. Suddenly, I felt my body begin to grow, my skin turning a dark red color. I felt my arms drop down and grow longer, and wings sprouted form my back. It all happened too fast to keep track of. I let out a loud, piercing cry and I shot one quick glance at the dragon in the picture of the scroll. That was me, but I didn't have time to stare. I spread my new wings and crashed through the ceiling, taking to the sky. Nobody touches my sister.

**Nya's POV**

I watched in complete shock and awe as a giant red dragon descended from the sky, baring its fangs. It had a dark red coat of scales with black claws and horns. Its piercing red eyes seemed to stare down at the serpent, and she seemed to quiver in fear, but she quickly straitened herself and pulled me back from the dragon, pulling the dagger closer to my throat. The dragon roared in anger, its glare intensifying. "If you take one step closer I'll kill her!" The she-serpentine threatened, but the dragon only growled in reply, releasing a small flame from its nostrils as a threat.

"Ah, if it isn't the two fire siblings." A voice hissed from the shadows. Pythor slithered out into view, smirking evilly. The dragon roared and flapped its wings a few times, but it remained on the ground. It slashed its tail back and forth to show that it was impatient. Pythor walked up to it and flicked his tongue. "Touch me and you will never see your sister again."

It shot flames again but it remained still. I looked from Pythor to the dragon, trying to figure out who and what was going on here. Pythor chuckled. "Some lame excuse for a dragon YOU are."  
He spat in the dirt and turned away from the dragon. Suddenly, the dragon's eyes lit up with pure hatred, and it bared its teeth again. It raised its tail up and I noticed the small dagger like substance on the tip of its tail. It looked from me to Pythor before it let out a deep roar. A dagger shot from its tail aimed right at me, but to my surprise it hit the serpentine holding me straight in the tail, causing her to cry out in pain and step away from me, dropping her dagger. The dragon looked at me, and suddenly I heard a voice in my head. _Come with me. I won't hurt you. _The dragon shot flames at Pythor, sending him flying back into a nearby tree. I ran towards it and it lowered its back, allowing me to climb on. It spread its wings and with a loud cry it took off. I still didn't understand what was happening, but I felt safer with this strange dragon that had saved me.

**Kai is a dragon! I'll try to get a new chapter up tomorrow or later today. Idk what time it will be for you so just expect a new one soon :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this came out a little later than expected! But here it is :)**

**Chapter 9: The Tomb of Statues**

**Cole's POV**

I opened my eyes, and sat up, seeing that Jay, Zane, and Lloyd were all passed out on the floor. _Was Pythor really strong enough to defeat all of us?_

"Cole?" I heard Lloyd ask, and I turned to face him.

"Hey Lloyd you okay?" I asked him, walking over to help him up.

"I'm fine but where's Nya?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"I don't know Lloyd. That grey serpentine took her. We should wake the others and go talk to Sensei." I walked up to Zane and tapped him on the shoulder, his eyes snapping open. He sat up,

"What happened? Where's Nya?" Zane asked.

"Nya's gone?" Jay, who had been woken up by Lloyd asked.

"Sorry Jay, she got taken by the serpentine. But we'll get her back." I told him, and I meant it.

**Kai's POV**

In the last hour or so, my life had gone blurry. It was like an enormous adrenaline rush, I didn't know how I changed or what I was going to tell Nya. But I had saved her, and that's all that mattered. Part of me wanted to tell her, but part of me didn't. She hadn't gained red eyes or a more aggressive personality or anything like that. It didn't make sense. But know that I think about it, nothing had made sense in the last few days. Come to think of it, something about us ever made sense. We were taken care of by our 'adopted' parents, but we never knew how we had gotten there. I had to tell Nya.

I finally decided to take her to the room I had discovered. I flew over to the spot where I had crashed through the roof, when I noticed that Nya had been completely silent the whole time. _Nya, are you okay? _I asked her, even though it was through her thoughts.

"I'm ok." I heard her say, but I wasn't so sure. She probably was being bombarded with questions too. I didn't want to keep her waiting, so I flew through the opening in the ground where I had crashed through the roof, and I landed gently on the floor. I lowered myself down and she slid off. Nya glanced around the room, confused at where we were. It was now or never.

I focused my energy on turning back into my normal self. Suddenly my front legs shrank shorter and my tail receded. My skin became its usual color, and my wings disappeared. I heard Nya gasp.

"KAI!" She shouted and she ran up to me and hugged me, almost knocking me over. "How did you do that?" She asked me, looking into my still red eyes.

"I-I don't know Nya. But I need to show you something." She nodded and I picked up the scroll, handing it to her. She unrolled it and immediately she fell backwards, her eyes a grey color. I ran behind her and caught her, laying her gently on the stone floor. I didn't make a sound, because I didn't want to mess up her vision. I walked over to the armor on the shelf, and with one quick glance at Nya, I tried it on. It fit perfectly. I grabbed the sword hilt, and it immediately sprang into a large, black blade. It had a faint red glow to it, and I swung it around for kicks. I swung it and it immediately caught on fire. Thrusting it forward like a spear, it shot a large ball of fire at the wall. I was going to have fun with this blade.

I heard Nya moan and I ran over to help her up. I slid the sword hilt into a slit on my belt before reached out and pulling her up. She had tears in her eyes and she pulled me into a tight hug. "What are you wearing? Yo-you look like a war general."

"I found this in here. And well, I guess I am a war general." I said with a wink. "Except, I don't have an army." She smiled.

"Hey you know that snake that attacked me, who was she? And who is this?" She pointed to the serpentine in the scroll.

"I don't know who attacked you, but I think that one is the snake king that we have to fight."

"But there are armies at war on the ground." She pointed to the small figures fighting on the ground. "we don't have an army, do we?

"I don't know. Let's split up and look around. There's probably a passage in here or something." I said, and she nodded, walking up to the wall. I looked at the other wall, searching for a door or something. After five minutes of searching I heard Nya.

"Kai, come look at this." I walked over to where she was and she pointed at a small plaque on the wall.

_For he who leads the army of scale, _

_For he who has a heart formed of the flames_

_For he who wields the obsidian blade_

Below the sign there was a small slit in the wall.

"Hey, how much you wanna bet this refers to me?" I asked, and Nya laughed. "Stand back." She took a step back, and I drew my sword. I thrust it into the slit in the wall, and I turned it slowly like a giant key, until the ground started to shake. I quickly pulled my sword back and grabbed the shield from the wall. I held it over our heads as a wall of rocks tumbled down on top of us. I removed the shield from above us and we looked around at our new surroundings. We were in a tomb, a tomb of statues.

Surrounding us were thousands of dragons. They were all much smaller than me, but they were still dragons. Nya took a step closer to me.

"Is this the army?" She asked, looking at one of the stone dragons.

"I don't know, but you'd need gallons of devourer venom to bring them all to life." I said, touching one of the statues arms. The spot where I had touched it immediately turned to flesh, and I jumped back in surprise. The newly alive dragon looked at us and the bowed its head. Nya and I exchanged glances. I took a step back and turned into my dragon, and the young dragon looked up at me.

"My prince! You have revived me! I thank you! I am forever in your service." He said, but he seemed to be younger than some of the others there. I nodded and I turned to Nya. _ What now? _She shrugged and climbed onto my back.

"You should probably wake the others." She said, rubbed the base of my neck where she sat with her hand.

I walked up to another dragon, the young one watching curiously. I silently slipped my tail against its stone cold legs, and it too started to come back to life. I looked around at the thousands of dragons waiting for their revival.

_What am I doing? I'm awaking an army for a prophecy I don't even want to be a part of! I shouldn't be doing this. We can't fit thousands of dragons on the bounty. We'd need to find a new place to stay. Why? Why am I doing this? _I asked myself, but I already knew the answer.

It was my destiny.

**Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! And thanks 'guest' for your awesome list of adjectives! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! You should know that The dragon people can communicate to each other no matter what form they're in, and they can all transfer from dragon to people. So, enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 10: Life Doesn't Make Sense**

**Kai's POV**

I stared at the five large dragons that surrounded me, but I didn't know what they were saying. The room was barely large enough to house six dragons, and a large stone table was placed at its center.

_My life had become a blur in my mind, my memories becoming faint, and my world spinning out of my control. I had been plunged into darkness, yet I felt happy here. I knew this why where I belonged, but … Why did it feel to wrong?_

_ I tried to grasp the events of the last few days, but they kept flying just out of my reach. The memories that I once treasured were fireflies in my mind, as soon as I caught one, it would fly away, leaving me to try and catch it again. I stared at the dragon to my left, my beloved sister Nya. Her petite form was slightly smaller than mine, but she still showed power. Her scales were a light red, almost a pinkish color. She was fierce, but she didn't have hatred reflected in her eyes. Instead, her gaze was soft and reassuring, and right now that's what I needed most. Nya had learned how to shift soon after we awakened the other dragons. _

_ I looked around the room at the other majestic creatures that stood before me. After Nya and I had reawakened everyone, we had been taught about how the army worked, and rankings. I was at the top with Nya, and below us were the four generals of the battlefield. They each ruled a section of the army, but they were all equal in the ranks. Below them were the knights, which made up most of the population. Most of the army was knights, and they were like the citizens of the dragon kingdom. _

_ I still didn't know how I could possibly be a part of a kingdom as powerful as this one, let alone be its king. I had been told all of the legends of the dragon kingdom, but none of them made sense to me. According to what I had been told, the dragons were an ancient race of people who were put into a great sleep after their kingdom was destroyed, but their kingdom had been destroyed before even the overlord and the first spinjitsu master existed. None of that made sense to me, or I just refused to face the fact that I was older than sensei. _

Just thinking about everything made my head pound. All throughout the meeting, I had been in my own world, trying to piece together the jumbled puzzle in my head. The others said that I would become accustomed to the way the dragon kingdom worked, and that I would be affine ruler. But it seemed like no matter how many times they went over things, it still didn't make sense. Or maybe I just didn't want to except it.

I shifted back into my normal form and headed for my bedroom. The dragons apparently had a large base underground near the tomb, and that's where we were staying until a proper kingdom was formed. I lied down on my small bed and fell asleep, dreaming about ninjas and serpentine.

**Lloyd's POV**

After Nya had been taken, the Bounty went into a sort of panic. Cole was determind to rescue Nya and to find Kai. Zane had recommended that they search on the dark island, because he sensed that Nya and Kai were there. Time seemed to fly aboard the Bounty during the day, but at night dreams of snakes haunted my mind. But they weren't serpentine. They were huge, devourer-like snakes, and they were fighting large dragons, a large war at hand. I couldn't figure out why I was having these dreams, but I figured it must be for a good reason.

I opened my eyes to greet a Monday morning, and I saw the others just getting up as well. We had all agreed that on Monday we would go investigate the dark island and find Kai and Nya and end this confusion. I climbed down the small wooden ladder leading from my bunk to the floor and I was greeted by Cole.

"Lloyd, go get ready. We are leaving right after we eat." Cole stated, and I nodded to show I understood.

I changed into my golden ninja suit and hurried downstairs to see what kind of gourmet Zane had prepared for us. By the rich smell that wafted through the bounty, I figured he had made waffles. It seemed that whatever Zane made it always tasted great. But I had no time to enjoy the food. I grabbed a few waffles and ate them quickly, because the others were already almost done by the time that I got there. However, I didn't complain because we had work to do. I lowered the anchor and climbed down into the dense jungle below.

**No one's POV**

The four ninja started through the dense jungle, but something didn't feel right.

"I sense the presence of an ancient race of peoples." Zane said. "We should proceed with caution."

His three companions nodded in agreement, but they didn't get far when they heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Halt!" It growled. Whatever this was it definitely wasn't human. Two large men jumped down from a rock and walked up to the ninja, swords in hand. They both had on matching armor that looked almost like dragon scales, and the one on the left glared at them.

"Who are you? What do you want here?" He snapped at them.

Cole stepped forwards to acknowledge the strange man. "We are the ninjas from ninjago, and we come here in search of our brother Kai, and his sister Nya." He said calmly, hoping that they would let his team move on.

The two guards leaned towards each other and started mutter things that the ninja couldn't quite make out.

"The ninja!"

"He'll be angry if we kill them."

"We'll let him take care of them."

The two men muttered quickly to each other, before they finally turned towards Cole.

"We don't know what connection you have to Prince Kai and Princess Nya, but we will allow you to see them. They will decide your fate."

**I hope ya liked :) If you have questions about the way the dragon society thingy works I'll answer any questions in the next chapter. Also, I NEED NAMES! Sadly, I am horrible at coming up with names, so if you have a name for one of the four dragon generals I'd be really happy to use it! Just keep in mind that one of the generals is a girl :) **

**So anyway, go have an awesome morning/afternoon/evening/night! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and being just plain awesome! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks sooooo much for all of the amazing awesome epic names that i could have never thought of! I only use one in this chapter but I'll use the some of the others soon! THANKS SO MUCH :)**

**Chapter 11: Remember**

**Jay's POV**

I walked silently behind the others as the guards led us onwards. The silence got to me, but I knew better than to say something. The two men really freaked me out. I didn't know whether or not they were right when they called Kai a "prince", but I figured we were about to find out.

**Zane's POV**

As we followed the two strange men deeper into the dense jungle, I could sense the emotions my brothers felt. Jay seemed to be confused and a loss for words, but Cole and Lloyd had their guard up. I followed their suit. I could sense an ancient magic on the two men, but I didn't know what it was, and I didn't want to find out. I noticed that the jungle had thinned, and the guards led us towards a large rock.

On either side of the rock, were two large… dragons. The dragons each had dark red scales and intense glares. Their eyes seemed to stare into our souls, and I didn't like what I sensed in their minds. The two dragons guarded a large stone doorway, the doors engraved with images of dragons similar to them. The two men with us came to a stop in front of the dragons. The one on the right spoke.

"We have intruders who claim that they are the ninja." He stated. "They have been granted an audience with the king to determine their fate."

The dragon on the left nodded his large head, and he turned towards the other dragon, who let out a loud, earsplitting shriek. Suddenly, the ground shook slightly as the great doors opened, revealing slim women with a fierce face. She looked like she was a general. Black armor covered her body, and she held her helmet in her hands. She turned towards the guards leading us.

"Return to your posts at once. I will take them." She said, and the two guards bowed slightly and ran off.

She turned towards Cole, who was standing in front of our group, trying to hide the fear I sensed within him. She shot out her hand for him to shake. "Adalia, general of stealth and deception." She stated with pride.

Cole reached out and shook her hand. "Cole, ninja of earth, leader of the ninjas."

She nodded and looked at me, and I sensed that she wanted a name.

"Zane, ninja of ice." I stated calmly, and she nodded and averted her gaze to Jay.

"J-Jay. Ninja of Lightning." His voice was shaky and he seemed to be afraid of her.

Finally she looked towards Lloyd, who answered with confidence.

"Lloyd, Spinjitsu Master."

Adalia gave Cole a confused look. "Only four? I thought there were five of you."

"Kai is the forth. That's why we came looking for him." He replied.

"Oh. I see. But keep in mind that He and his sister cannot leave, and if you attempt to take them you will be executed." She beckoned for us to follow her. "Come. I'll take you to Kai."

She led us down a dimly lit staircase, with torches lining the walls. After a few minutes of walking, the tunnel opened up into a vast room. The room seemed to be as big as ninjago city. Hundreds of stone pillars supported the ceiling. Thousands of men and dragons were spread out on the floor, talking in groups, training, and some other things I didn't understand.

"The main hall," Adalia explained. "This is the center of our underground kingdom. Follow me."

She led us through the crowd of dragons and people, parting a path for us. The room seemed to go on forever, but when we finally reached the end there were two large marble doors, decorated with fascinating designs.

"The throne room. Please wait out here." Adalia creaked open a door and slipped inside, closing it soundlessly behind her.

We all jumped as a loud growl could be heard. We exchanged nervous glances as Adalia came running out.

"They will see you now."

**Kai's POV**

(Dragon Form)

I lay quietly on my throne, my head resting on my paws, staring out into nothing. Days seemed to have grown longer, and full of nothing. I wondered if all rulers felt this bored during the day. All they did was command, but never actually do. It grew tiring after a while. I closed my eyes and rested, trying to find peace.

I snapped my eyes open at the sound of the door creaking open. I growled and sat up, seeing Adalia walking up to me.

She bowed in front of my throne. "My prince," Adalia stood and looked up at me. "The ninja are here, and they wish to see you."

"Bring them in." I growled loudly, and she ran out of the room, throwing open the door. Nya, who had been watching from her own throne, walked over to me and gently nuzzled my neck with her snout.

"We should change," She quietly growled in my ear. I nodded and transformed into my human form, and watched as Nya did the same. We had both gotten the hang of changing, and now it was a large part of our lives. I stood in front of my throne, with Nya to my right, and we watched as the door opened once again, and a teen dressed in a black ninja suit walked in, followed by three other ninjas, dressed in white, blue, and gold.

I stared at them, confusion filling my mind. The puzzle that had become jumbled in my mind over the last few days seemed to be slowly fitting into place at the sight of them, their eyes filling my mind with memories of adventures and quests. Until finally, after several weeks of forgetting who I once was

I remember.

**Thanks everyone who reads/reviews/gave me names! :P So who do you wanna hear about next?**

**Serpentine**

**The ninja in the dragon world**

**Um Sensei all alone on the Bounty :P**

**Let me know! Until next time, go have an awesome day or night or whatever it is for you :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! More story yay :P Anyway this chapter is all about the ninja :D**

**Chapter 12: United Once More**

**Cole's POV**

I didn't know what to expect when we saw Kai and Nya again. This place so far had been real awkward since we had first arrived, and I had taken responsibility for doing the talking for my brothers. Ever since we had first arrived things seemed out of place. I didn't know what the story was with Kai and the strange dragons and men, but I was going to find out.

Adalia pushed open the large stone doors and we stepped inside. The room was smaller than the main hall, but it was decorated well. Stained glass windows lined the walls, and a beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling. A large platform sat in the back of the room, and a pair of giant thrones-too large for a man to sit in- sat on top of it. In front of the thrones stood Kai, Nya besides him.

I looked Kai straight in the eye, but he seemed to be staring me down. His blood red eyes seemed to stare into mine, seeing straight through to my soul. I froze in confusion, and fear. We stood in silence, no one daring to make a sound. Even Jay resented from running over to Nya, whose eyes had also become a faint red color. She looked at Kai, but her eyes were soft and seemed to be full of worry.

Removing my gaze from Kai's painful eyes, I looked at his armor instead. It was black, with a long cape attached to it. Kai looked like an evil warlord, and I didn't like it.

**Kai' POV**

Some say that the eyes are windows to the soul. As I stared into Cole's dark brown eyes, I felt his fears. I felt his pain. I heard his thoughts. It was the oddest yet the most incredible sensation I've ever experienced. His eyes drew me towards them, and I found myself pained to look away. I struggled to pull my gaze away, but my eyes locked onto his.

I squeezed my eyes tightly and I fell to my knees.

"K-Kai?" I heard a voice ask. I lifted my head to see Lloyd stepping forwards, his voice shaking.

I stood and looked up at him. "Lloyd, … I'm sorry if I scared you."

I walked towards them, but it felt wrong. I sensed that they were scared. As I neared them, Lloyd came closer to me.

"Kai, what happened to you?" He said, looking up at me. I averted my gaze down towards the floor, carefully avoiding his eyes. I felt so alone, so completely and utterly confused, I didn't know what to do.

I wanted to scream, but I felt happy.

"Guys I-I'm so happy that you're here I …" I didn't know what to say. That's all I could get out.

**Lloyd's POV**

The atmosphere of the room seemed out of place, and the tension in the room seemed wrong. We were brothers, weren't we?

I had missed Kai so much while he was gone, wanted so badly to see him again, but now that I finally found him again, I wanted to run away. His eyes, they seemed to burn into my skin, yet I couldn't tell if it was a curse or a blessing. While my mind wandered, I seemed to zone out on what was going on in front of me. But I ignored it and walked up to him.

"Kai, I missed you." I said, and I gave him a hug, which surprised me as much as it did him, but we both got over it and we were just happy to see each other.

**Jay's POV**

I found myself staring at Nya's beauty, her hair, her dress, everything about her seemed ten times better than before. Not to say she wasn't bad before but … wow. Her dress was red like before, but it was fringed on the bottom and it had a swirl –like design on the front. Her hair was slightly longer than before, and a silver tiara was on her head. It was encrusted with red jewels that I couldn't name. I was speechless.

The next thing I knew, Kai and Lloyd were hugging. Finally I couldn't take it any longer. I walked over to Nya, who immediately came towards me.

**Nya's POV**

I saw Jay coming up to me, so I walked up to him.

"Nya I'm so happy to see you." He said, inching closer to me.

"I missed you Jay." I told him, and he wrapped his arms around me, and our lips intersected, warmth filling my veins.

When we finally broke apart Kai was still talking to the others, and so we joined them.

**Kai's POV**

After we all reunited, Zane, who had been silent the whole time, finally spoke.

"Kai, please explain how you have gotten here, and why they call you "prince"?"

I sighed. "I'll explain everything, but it will take a while. So for now, follow me."

Zane nodded, and I led them higher up in the castle, into a large room with couches and a large fireplace, a dangerously large fire burning brightly inside. I motioned to one of the couches and they sat down, and I sat in front of them.

"Ok so, after I jumped off the Bounty ….."

I told them my whole story, the island, the reflection, the temple, the room, saving Nya..

"Wait wait wait. You can turn into a dragon?!" Jay asked looking at me shocked.

"Yeah. I'll show you later." I said with a smirk. And I continued on.

The temple, the statues, the army, and then a little bit about them showing us the castle, and finally, I explained why I fell to the floor and why I wouldn't look any of them in the eye.

I finally finished with a sigh. "Did I miss anything Nya?"

"I don't think so." She replied, but she sounded slightly unsure.

I nodded and then turned to Jay. "I think I have something to show you."

**Yeah so This chapter had a lot of POVs but the next one will be about everybody! Also try to be prepared for a sad chapter :( **

**Until next time :) SO go have an awesome day/night whatever it is for ya :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter yay :3 I know a lot of you wanna see Jay freak out so i put a little of that in for ya :D **

**Chapter 13: Burning Teapots**

**Pythor's POV**

I paced around the small stone room, rubbing my sore, bloody tail against the stone floor with each stride. Banthorra sat quietly in the corner, trying to clean the blood from her continuously bleeding wounds.

In the center of the room was a large stone platform, which we used as a table. I banged my fist angrily on it, but all that resulted was a searing pain that shot up my arm. I made a mental note never to do that again.

"UGH! Curse that damn dragon prince!" I shouted in anger from the pain in my hand and the hatred for the dragons.

At the sudden noise, Banthorra looked up from her tail. "Quiet down! Or else they might hear us! And for your information I DO have a plan to defeat the prince, much better than any of _YOURS."_

"Oh _really? _Wow, that's a first." I stated calmly, and she hissed angrily.

"I don't have to tell you."

"Oh but now you've got an audience Banthorra."

She flicked her tongue in disapproval. "How on earth did _you _become my ally?" She rose, and headed for the door. "I'll do it myself." And with that she disappeared from sight, leaving me alone.

Curse her.

**Nya's POV**

After Kai turned to Jay and told him that he wanted to show him his transformation, Jay tapped me on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you in the hall for a sec?"

I nodded and told Kai that we'd be right back, and he nodded and then started talking to the others about something I didn't have time to hear. When we got out of the room, Jay turned to me, that spark in his eyes that meant he was excited.

"Is it true? What Kai said. Are you really a princess? Because you look amazing I mean, your hair, your eyes, the way they sparkle, your dress, your shoes, your earrings, your …." He trailed off, talking about how great I looked.

"Um Jay?" I asked him, gently tapping him on the shoulder.

He snapped back into reality and averted his gaze so that our eyes met.

"And yes Jay, I guess I am royal." I smiled at the way his face lit up.

"Oh my god that's so cool Nya. What kinda powers do you have, can you turn into a dragon too? Can you do spinjitsu? Did you get a new weapon like Kai did?" He bombarded me with questions, but at least he didn't trail off.

I gently placed a finger on his lips. "Jay, I'll show you everything later. Just try to calm down. I know it's a lot to take in all at once."

With that I led him back into the room, but I found that Kai wasn't there.

**Zane's POV**

When Nya and Jay returned, Nya eyeballed Kai's empty seat, and I explained what happened.

"Nya, Kai said that he had to go check on something, and that he'd be back in a little while. I sense that he was worried about something. Do you have any idea why?" I asked her, but she looked just as confused as we were.

"I don't know Zane. You see, since we ended up here he's still getting used to his new 'abilities'. He probably sensed something and went to go check it out. But I'm guessing it's pretty important because he left you guys."

Nya plopped herself down on the couch she was sitting on before, and Jay sat down besides her.

"I guess we should just wait for him to come back."

**Kai's POV**

I think I've just about had it with this whole sensing thing. It's so demanding, forcing me to excuse myself from my brothers and go see what it wanted. I ran down the slim corridors, and out on a balcony. I transformed and flew off into the sky, allowing my urgent sense to guide me.

But after only a few minutes of flying, I soon saw what it had been going on about.

The Bounty was in flames.

I wasted no time swooping down into the burning wreckage that had once been our home. I shifted back into my normal self and ran inside, ignoring the flames. I was a dragon prince and the ninja of fire, so I was immune to heat, smoke, and fire. I ran down each hallway, my heart pounding. Sensei was or had been on this ship.

I ran faster, dashing around corners, until I tripped over a fallen wood plank and tumbled to the ground, scraping my arm on a sword lying on the floor. As I collided with the floor, it gave way and I fell down into the lower levels of the Bounty. I slowly rose to my feet, pain spreading through my body. Suddenly, I heard a loud cracking sound, and the burning bounty fell down on top of me, pushing me down into the ocean below.

I felt cool water surround me, and I paddled through it, carefully avoiding the remains of the Bounty, my lungs screaming for air. With one last burst of energy I propelled upwards, and my head rose above the water. I gasped for breath and I swam to the shore, collapsing on the sand. I panted and looked up at the sky.

After about two minutes I sat up, and I looked to where the bounty once had been. My heart longed to see it floating there, its majestic form defying all others, but it was gone. Now all that remained were a few floating wood planks. I stood, and I saw something in the sand. I ran over, a gaping hole opening in my heart.

On the sand lay a burnt, bright blue teapot.

Tears brimmed in my eyes, and I barely had the strength to fly back. When finally I walked back in with the others, I was greeted by shocked faces. Nya spoke first.

"Oh my god Kai what happened to you?! You're dripping wet, bleeding, and you've been gone for more than an hour!"

I looked into Nya's worried eyes, and felt tears brimming in my own.

"The Bounty burned down in flames. Sensei is dead." I spoke quietly, placing the scorched teapot on the table.

**NOOO NOT SENSEI! :( oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for reviewing! So please keep reviewing! If you have suggestions, things you like/hate, or just plain old comments, Please Review!**

**Thanks! So go have an epic day/night or anything inbetween! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally I got a new chapter up! Sorry for the wait guys, I've been busy and I've had serious writers block. Sorry if this one is short, but I wanted to give you something! So here it is :3**

**Chapter 14: You can't change fate**

**No one's POV**

No one knew how to take the news. No one spoke. Heads hung low, thoughts invading minds; confusion, sadness, fear, remorse.

"But … if you only found his teapot, isn't there a chance he could still be alive?" Zane asked, and everyone perked up.

"I-I don't know. I've already sent men out in search of him. But all I know is that the Bounty isn't going to be flying again." Kai said, remorse reflected in his eyes.

Nya walked over and squeezed his arm. "Kai, it's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done."

**Kai's POV**

I shook my head slowly and fled down the hall. It was my fault. I ran past confused guards and out the doors. I ran through the forest, thoughts striking my heart like bullets, twisted words filling my mind.

Sensei is dead.

Sensei is dead.

It's your fault.

You couldn't save him in time.

You killed your sensei.

He's dead.

He's never coming back.

Its. All. Your. Fault.

I ran, my wounded body burning with each stride. I didn't care. My mind slowly crumbled into dust. I hit the shoreline, and I fell to my knees in the sand. I was desperate for something. I wanted to leave, to die, but I knew that I couldn't. Too much was at stake. I looked up at the moon, finally realizing how much time had passed.

I lay in the sand, a bloody, remorse form, eyes squinted tightly together. I didn't know where I'd be without Sensei. He took me in as a ninja, me, of all people. An ill-tempered, hot-headed, overprotective 17 year old. I sat up, and I realized that Sensei isn't gone. I wanted to slap myself in the face for not thinking of this earlier. I'm the prince of dragons. I can go to the underworld.

I sat up and dusted sand from my armor. Should I bring the others?

**Nya's POV**

I watched as Kai ran down the hall, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He held so much pain in his eyes, it made me want to cry. He ran out without a sound, but no one followed him. No one moved.

"W-we should probably go to bed.." I said quietly.

The others nodded and I led them into a large room with beds in it. It was one of the only open rooms in the whole place.

"You guys can stay in here for now. There's a bathroom behind that door." I pointed to a wooden door off to the left. "I'll be in a room down the hall if you need me." We all said our 'good nights' and I kissed Jay quickly on the cheek before retreating down the hall.

I lay in bed, thinking about Kai. I rolled over and looked out of the window.

"Kai… Where are you?" I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

**Kai's POV**

I flew into the sky until I was hovering over the ocean, looking down upon the waves shimmering in the moons glow. I decided that I wasn't going to risk my friends lives. I flew up, gaining altitude, and then making a sharp turn downwards and diving down. I tucked my wings in at my sides, and I closed my eyes as I neared the water, bracing myself for the cold splash. But it never came.

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a long tunnel. I flew down it, dashing around corners and dodging obstacles. Soon the tunnel opened out into the large cavern in which was formally known as the Underworld. I landed on a small platform and transformed back to normal. I drew my sword and held it out in front of me, ready to strike at any given time.

I had to find Sensei, but I had no idea where he was. I walked around, and I realized that the underworld was a lot bigger than we had thought when we first came here. Thousands of deceased souls wandered here and there, and I had to stick to the shadows so the skeletons wouldn't see me. I walked around for what seemed like hours, but I couldn't find him. However I refused to give up unsatisfied. Suddenly, of to the side, I saw him.

He looked the same as when I had last seen him, except for the fact that he was a ghost. Then I realized that I hadn't seen him in a long time.

"S-Sensei Wu?" I asked quietly, not wanting to attract unwanted attention.

"Ah Hello Kai. I expected to see you soon." He said, turning to face me.

"I-I'm really sorry Sensei, it's my fault you died and I-I couldn't save you in time and-"

"Don't say that Kai. Don't think that I died in vain, or without reason. Everything goes according to the prophecy. Its destiny."

"But Sensei I don't want you to be dead, and none of the others do. We all miss you."

"I have lived a long life Kai, and I have accomplished everything that I was destined to do. I trained you, I trained Lloyd, I led you five against the Overlord, and I helped you reach your own destiny Kai. You are the dragon prince. You have a long life to live. But you cannot change fate, Kai. The past is the past, and the future is the future. Don't regret the past. Don't fear the future.

And with that, he vanished, yet his words still echoed in my ears.

_You cannot change fate Kai. The past is the past, and the future is the future. Don't regret the past. Don't fear the future. _

**:( Poor Kai... Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter! **

**Also, I'm thinking about doing another story where Kai is a monster (kinda like a vampire but different) with a tragic past so please review and let me know if this is a good idea or not**

**thanks for reading/reviewing! Have an awesome day/night :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally another chapter :) Hope ya like :3**

**Chapter 15: Blade Boy **

**Kai's POV**

"No living souls are permitted here. Prepare to perish."

I smirked, my hands tightly gripping the handle of my sword. I knew perfectly well that a grim reaper was behind me, its glowing red eyes similar to mine, and its boney hands wrapped tightly around a black scythe.

"Reaper," I said, my voice threatening, "You'll regret facing me."

I spun around and lunged at him, my strong emotions giving me extra strength. He dashed to the side, swinging his scythe at my stomach, trying to catch me by surprise. I ducked under his blade and brought my sword up, slashing him across the stomach. His ripped cloak revealed his ghostly form, but I took no time to admire. I jumped upwards and kicked him in the face, flipped and landed next to him.

Reapers were fast, but I was faster. This particular one wasn't used to battling strong opponents, and I used that to my advantage. My blow knocked him down, but he shot upwards. I thrust out my sword and he leaped right into it, the sword going straight through his neck. I smirked as he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you to look before you leap?" I asked him, walking away and leaving him to die.

After walking for a little while I stopped and sighed. The adrenaline rush from the battle was wearing off, and I was put back into misery. I decided that there was no point in staying in the underworld any longer, so I decided to head home. I emerged from the portal like thing that I had created and I landed on the shore, and I stared up at the full moon. Its glow reflected magnificently on the waves, a beautiful sight to behold.

I landed softly on the sand and stared up at it, my mind swarming with questions. But one question stood taller than the rest. _What about now? _

I sighed and lay down, placing my wings over my legs to keep them warm. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

_ Minutes past, and then hours. The world seemed to swirl into complete darkness. Emotions became mixed; fear and happiness, depression and joy, until everything was consumed by a blinding light And then finally, life makes sense. We mustn't dwell in the past nor the future, but instead keep ourselves firmly planted in the present, ready to face fate._

A faint smile appeared on my face and I opened my eyes, a faint glow covering my body. I turned back to normal, drawing my sword from its sheath.

_At least I'll be the first to discover my second true potential._

**Pythor's POV**

I stood with Banthorra in the small stone cave, anger swelling within me.

"So _that _was your amazing plan? Go destroy the ninja's ship and kill their Sensei? What kind of a stupid plan was that?!" I shouted glaring at her.

"It was better than _yours! _And didn't you see how depressed Kai was, how can he ever fight like that!?" She seemed equally angry and she was practically screaming at me.

"Depressed? DEPRESSED?! Are you insane!? Did you not just _see _what just happened? He just got his true potential, _AGAIN!"_

"Hmph. Well at least we know that they wont be leaving the island for a while. And if you're so desperate, why don't you just go declare war on the dragons! Oh wait- I forgot. Your too _weak _and _scared _to challenge him."

I growled and I grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall. She let out a shriek as my fingers dug into her flesh.

"Whose afraid _now _Banthorra?" I taunted, and I released my grip, and she landed on the ground, gasping for breath. She should know better than to insult me. "And if its war you want, then its war you will get."

With that, I left the cave, leaving Banthorra to recover by herself. I slithered up to a small stream that ran nearby, and I muttered a few words under my breath. Suddenly, the water began to swirl and my reflection faded. In its place, the shadow of my new leader, the unholy snake king.

"My lord, I am asking for permission to declare war on the dragons." I stated, and I was pleased to see a smirk crawl onto his shadowy face.

"I never turn down a fight Pythor. Rally our troops. Send someone to tell the dragons that they have 24 hours before hell comes crashing through their gates."

"Understood my lord." I slashed my tail though the water and his image disappeared, replaced by an image of our camp. I smiled and leapt into the water, my favorite way to get where I wanted to go.

**Nya's POV**

I hardly got any sleep with everything that was on my mind. Suddenly, there was a blinding light coming from outside. I leapt to my feet and saw a giant orb of light floating above the trees. And as suddenly as it had appeared, the light vanished and a figure leapt down to the ground. Kai, what have you done this time?

I got out of bed and walked down the hall, and I wasn't surprised to hear the boys' voices from in the hall. I opened their door and all of their eyes fell on me.

"Hey Nya, did you see that?" Cole asked

"Yeah what was it? It looked like my powers." Lloyd added

"I-" I was about to answer when the glass window the room shattered. Kai stood in the middle of the broken glass, his eyes wild.

"Kai?" Jay asked but Kai collapsed on the floor.

"Um…" Lloyd started, but he didn't know what to say.

I sighed. Kai was so strange sometimes. I wondered what he had done this time.

"Hey Zane do you know how Kai is? Like can you sense what happened or anything?" Jay asked

Cole remained silent, but he was intently looking at something on Kai's wrist.

Zane nodded. "I do sense something, but it is different from the way he was before. He doesn't seem upset about Sensei's passing, but …"

"but what Zane?" Jay asked, looking at Zane curiously.

"He seems a lot stronger than before. I wonder.." He looked out the window and we all knew what he was thinking.

"So that was probably Kai like exploding or something." Lloyd said, a smile on his face.

"Hey guys, something's wrong with his hand." Cole said, pulling back Kai's sleeve.

**Cole's POV**

I watched as the others saw what I meant. Where Kai's hand was- or should have been, was a large, black blade like you would find on the end of a scythe. It grew right out of his wrist. I'd never seen anything like it before. Suddenly, Kai began to stir and the blade retreated back into his arm, and his hand appeared in its place. He sat up and looked at all of the broken glass surrounding him.

"Hey Kai are you ok?" I asked, and he stood up.

"What- oh yeah I'm ok sorry for uh breaking the window." He replied and he seemed to be back to normal. "Guess I'm just too lazy to use the door."

"What was that blade on your arm?" Zane asked.

"Oh these?" Kai said, and we watched as a blade shot out of each of his wrists and he held them up for us to see. "Just a little trick I learned a little while ago. You may have seen." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, we saw alright." Lloyd said. "I thought you blew up."

Kai laughed. "Nope, but I will proudly say that I was the first to get my second true potential."

"Alright Blade Boy," Nya teased, "Go to bed."

**Sorry for the long wait on this one! Also, I'll be posting the story i mentioned last chapter, now titled :"The Children of Death" tomorrow, so keep your eyes peeled for that :D**

**Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think! :) Have a great day/night or whatever :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally, I found time to type up a new chapter and post it! Sorry for the long wait, i had really bad writers block. So here's the new chapter :) **

**Chapter 15: Dawn of War**

**Kai's POV**

"Prince Kai, there are two serpentine outside the front gate requesting an audience with you. Nya, you should come as well. They claim to have a message from _him._" Adalia said, walking up to me.

I turned my blade back into my hand and turned to Nya. Then we both followed her out of the training room, where we had been training with the rest of the ninja team. I stopped right before exiting the room and turned towards my friends. Nya stopped and turned towards me.

"I'll be right back." I said, and they nodded, returning to training.

I turned and followed Adalia out of the room, Nya on my right. Adalia led us in our throne room, and told us that she'd bring the serpentine in momentarily.

"What do you think they want?" Nya asked, but she sounded a little bit worried.

I shrugged, but before I could say any more the doors opened and two hypnobrai warriors walked in, with one of my guards on either side of them. Their hands were tied behind their backs and they had blind folds over their eyes so they couldn't use their powers.

They stopped walking when they were right in front of us. When they arrived I turned to the guards and told them that they could leave now. After they closed the door behind them, I kicked one of the serpentine so that he landed on his back on the floor.

"So I hear you have a message from the snake king. Would you mind sharing it with me?" I said tauntingly, and the serpentine on the ground shook in fear. The one still standing up froze in fear. Since he couldn't see anything, he only heard his friend fall to the ground and my voice.

I slightly smiled to myself seeing how they reacted. It was clear that they were lowly scouts, and that their king hadn't planned that they would return to him alive. After another moment of silence I grew bored. So I ripped off both of their blindfolds and they blinked a couple of times.

"Try anything and I can guarantee that you won't live more than five minutes." I said, and they both looked at me, nodding frantically. The one standing up didn't move, and the one of the ground stayed there.

I turned my hands into the black blades and the snakes eyes widened. "I don't have all day. Spit it out." I was starting to get annoyed. I turned around to see if Nya was alright, because she hadn't said anything yet. However she was fine, watching me carefully, so I turned back to the serpentine. As soon as I turned around the one on the ground started frantically speaking.

"We were sent to tell you th-that you have 24 hours before all of the serpentine are going to attack you. Please don't kill us! We 're just lowly scouts! We have no idea what the higher-ups are planning! Honestly!" Then he braced himself as if he expected me to hit him.

I smiled. "So the big snake wants to fight, huh? Fine then. Have it your way. Come on Nya." I walked past them, my sister following close behind. Adalia was waiting for us at the entrance. However, before talking to her I turned to the guards at the entrance to the throne room.

"The snakes are still in there, but I doubt that they will be of much use. You can do what you like with them now."

"Yes my prince." The said in unison and then walked into the room.

I turned towards Adaila, "The serpentine have declared war, stating that we have 24 hours to prepare. Call a meeting in the lower conference room and make sure that no one hears what we say."

"The lower conference room? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Nya and I will bring the ninja down there with us for obvious reasons. So just have them down there in an hour. You know who to bring."

"Of course. Right away." She walked off to gather the others.

I looked to Nya, and she nodded, following me out of the room. Once we got into the hall, I looked at her again.

"Are you okay? You've been really quiet lately." I asked and she sighed.

"It's just a lot to get used to, and I'm not really good at making decisions or dealing with prisoners and stuff like that. And you seem like you know what you're doing."

"I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing." I smiled but then continued in a more serious tone, "But I just want to remind you that you hold authority over everyone here. So you can openly express your opinion on things and no one is going to judge you. And if they do"- I turned my hand into a blade-"they'll be answering to me." She smiled.

After walking through some tunnels we found ourselves back in the training room. Immediately after we walked in the ninja stopped fighting and walked over to meet us.

"What was that about?" Lloyd asked and I sighed.

"The serpentine declared war." I said

"What!?"Jay asked, a very surprised look on his face.

"How much time do we have?" Cole asked.

"We have 24 hours. No pressure or anything, but we are a little pressed for time. Speaking of which"-I glanced down at a black watch on my right wrist-"we should get going." I said.

"Where, exactly, are we going?" Jay asked, and I could tell he was a little nervous.

"A meeting." I replied calmly.

"A meeting?" Jay asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We are going to war in 24 hours. Do you expect us to just walk out there and just do whatever?"

"Actually, its 23 hours, 25 minutes and 37 seconds as of right now." Zane said, which gave me an idea.

"Oh that's right, Zane, as of right now you are in charge of keeping a count down." I said, and he nodded.

"23 hours, 25 minutes and 24 seconds remaining." He said, and then I realized we had 25 minutes to get where we were supposed to be.

"Alright, we have to leave now. I'll explain on the way." I said, and they followed me after exchanging glances.

We walked down a couple of hallways before I finally spoke up.

"Okay so you all know who Adalia is right?"

"Yeah." Cole said, and the others nodded.

"So there are four others like her, and they are generals, each in charge of a different category. I'll introduce them to you when we see them."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lloyd asked, "I mean, for us to be here and all?"

"Why would you think that?" Cole asked, "We're here because Kai wants us here, and besides, it's not like we have anything better to do."

We continued down the hallway, but the hallway ended in a dead end. "We're almost there." I said, but they all just looked at me.

"Where is here? This is a dead end." Jay asked, but I smiled.

"That's why I said almost." I walked up to the wall and looked behind me to make sure that no one was following us. Then I pressed on the wall, and the wall moved back and then slid to the side. Behind it were stairs leading down.

"Clever." Cole said, and we started down the stairs.

After about five minutes the stairs opened up into a large underground cave, but there was a gaping hole in the center, at least a mile long. The piece of land we were on was a cliff that went straight down, so far that we couldn't see the bottom.

"Why is there a giant canyon?" Lloyd asked, but I didn't respond. Instead I was thinking about how the others generals would react.

"Kai?" Cole asked, "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Anyway we better get going. Nya you wanna take Jay and Zane and I'll take Cole and Lloyd?"

Nya looked at Zane and Jay and then at her brother. "That works for me."

"Wait-how are we going to get across, and what do you mean by taking us?" Jay asked.

I had to stop myself from facepalming. So instead, I just sighed and turned into my dragon form. I watched as Nya did the same.

I was about to open my mouth to speak when I realized that he wouldn't be able to understand me. So instead I just spoke through his thoughts.

"_We have wings genius. We can fly_." I thought-spoke to jay, and I knew he heard me based on his taken-aback expression.

"How… how did you do that?"

"_That's not important now. Everyone just get on so we can at least get there._" I thought-spoke to all of them.

Cole, Lloyd and Jay immediately climbed onto me and Nya, but Jay lingered a little.

"_Coming, genius?" _I thought-spoke to him, and immediately he climbed on behind Zane.

We took off and started to fly over the pit.

**School's almost over! That means more updates =D Also if you are reading The Demon Child, I will be updating that later today. If you haven't read it, go check it out! :D Now go have a good day/night/morning/evening or whatever time it is =)**


End file.
